dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Huang Xiao Ming
Profile *'Name:' 黄晓明 (黃曉明) / Huang Xiao Ming *'Profession:' Actor and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Qingdao, Shandong, China *'Height:' 180cm *'Weight:' 70kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Chinese zodiac:' Snake *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Wife Angelababy *'Education:' Beijing Film Academy (1996-2000) *'Agency:' Huayi Brothers TV Series *Game Changer (2020) as Lin Zhongshuo *Winter Begonia (2020) as Cheng Fengtai *The Years You Were Late (2018) as Wen Qiang *Nirvana in Fire 2 (2017) as Xiao Pingzhang (Guest) *A Life Time Love (2017) as Chi Yun *Happy Mitan (2016, cameo) *Cruel Romance (2015) as Zuo Zhen *Longmen Express (2013, cameo) *The Patriot Yue Fei (2013) as Yue Fei *Summer's Desire (2010) as Luo Xi *Dark Fragrance (2009) as Cheng Yuan / Cheng Da *Royal Tramp (2008) as Wei Xiaobao *Shanghai Bund (2007) as Xu Wenqiang *Return of the Condor Heroes (2006) as Yang Guo *The Prince of Han Dynasty 3 (2006) as Liu Che *Strange Tales of Liaozhai (2005) as Bai Yang *Girl & Boy (2005) as Wang Jun *Long Piao (2004) as Qi Zijun *The Prince of Han Dynasty 2 (2004) as Liu Che *Merry Wanderer Tang Bohu (2003) as Tang Bohu *Heroic Legend (2003, cameo) *Little Sister Hua Ni 花妮妹妹 (2003) as Zhi Yang *Princess Returning Pearl III (2003) as Xiao Jian *Secret Murder, Amazing Cases (2002) as Tian Long *The Prince of Han (2001) as Liu Che *Chang Ying Zai Shou 长缨在手 (2001) as Zhang Li *Storm of the Dragon (2000) as Di Guangyuan *A Netizen's Diary 网虫日记 (2000) as Yu Baimei *Love is Not a Game 爱情不是游戏 (1998) as Xiao Zhuoyi Movies *The Bravest (2019) as Jiang Liwei *The Eight Hundred (2019) *Forever Young (2018) as Chen Peng *Escape Plan 2: The Hades (2018) as Shu *The Thousand Faces of Dunjia (2017, cameo) *Mission Milano (2016) as Luo Tianhao *League of Gods (2016) as Yang Jian *Xuanzang (2016) as Xuan Zang *Bride Wars (2015, cameo) *The Crossing 2 (2015) as Lei Yifang *Hollywood Adventures (2015) as He Yuming *You Are My Sunshine (2015) as He Yichen *Insanity (2015) as Zhou Mingjie *The Crossing (2014) as Lei Yifang *Women Who Flirt (2014) as Marco *The White Haired Witch of Lunar Kingdom (2014) as Zhuo Yihang *Breaking the Waves (2014) as He Tianhua *Amazing (2013) as Bing Shan *Crimes of Passion (2013) as Xue Yu *Saving Mother Robot (2013) as Xiao Tie *Badges of Fury (2013, cameo) *American Dreams in China (2013) as Cheng Dongqing *The Last Tycoon (2012) as young Cheng Daqi *The Guillotines (2012) as Tianlang *An Inaccurate Memoir (2012) as Fang Youwang *Love in the Buff (2012, cameo) *Sacrifice (2010) as Han Jue *Adventure of the King (2010, cameo) *Flirting Scholar 2 (2010) as Tang Bohu *Ip Man 2 (2010) as Huang Liang *The Message (2009) as Takeda *The Sniper (2009) as Ling Jing *The Founding of a Republic (2009, cameo) *Fit Lover (2008, cameo) *The Banquet (2006) as Yin Sun *Legend of the Dragon (2005) as Qi Feng *Bright Heart (2000) as Ma Lu *Marry Me (1999) as Li Jun Soundtracks *New Big Head Son & Small Head Daddy (新大头儿子和小头爸爸) - New Big Head Son & Small Head Daddy 3 (2018) *Too Valiant (太彪了) - Escape Plan 2: The Hades (2018) *Chinese Restaurant (中餐厅) with Zhao Wei (2017) *Silent Separation (何以笙箫默) - You Are My Sunshine (2015) *Fate (缘) - Cruel Romance (2015) *The Patriot Yue Fei (精忠传奇) with Tan Jing - The Patriot Yue Fei (2013) *The Story of Time (光阴的故事) with Deng Chao & Tong Da Wei - Amazing (2013) *Those Were the Days (友情岁月) with Shawn Yue & Ethan Ruan - The Guillotines (2012) *Inaccurate Memoir (匹夫) - An Inaccurate Memoir (2012) *A Leaping Heart (飞跃的心) - The Legend of Yue Fei (2011) *Black Cat and Milk (黑猫与牛奶) - Summer's Desire (2010) *Sound of the Wind (風聲) - The Message (2009) *You're an Angel (你是天使) - Dark Fragrance (2009) *Even If There's No Tomorrow (就算没有明天) with Sun Li - Shanghai Bund (2007) *Pugilistic Smile (江湖笑) - Return of the Condor Heroes (2006) *Fly Together (双飞) with Della Ding - Return of the Condor Heroes (2006) *Only Have You (只要有你) - Princess Returning Pearl III (2003) External Links *Official site *Official agency page *Sina Category:CActor Category:CSinger